


Couple Body Swap Day

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's Couple Body Swap Day.”<br/>“Stop saying that as if it explains everything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple Body Swap Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Charlie, who requested "Trading Places AU in which Cecil has to be a scientist and Carlos a presenter." I sort of spun off on a tangent with this and there's actually very minimum of your original request. Apologies, my darling.

 

When Carlos wakes up he is aware that something is different. He can't quite put his finger on it, but something feels different, and he is sure of that. He doesn't want to open his eyes. He doesn't want to face whatever it is, because he has been in Night Vale long enough now to know that he could open his eyes to anything. The possibilities are endless. It's too early in the morning for this. Maybe. Hard to tell when time doesn't work.

Then there is a wail beside him and all doubts are forgotten in the need to make sure Cecil is safe. He sits up, instantly awake. It's as he's moving he has the vague realisation that he's on the wrong side of the bed, and then he looks towards the sound and his brain sort of short circuits.

He is not in bed with Cecil. He is in bed with himself.

This is beyond the normal level of Night Vale strange and catches Carlos completely off guard. He has to blink a few times and give this strange phenomenon several seconds to settle in. Then his brain is kicked into action again and whizzing to find a solution, but all he can think of is the sandstorm and the doubles that resulted from it, and how violent and unsafe they were. He's getting ready to make a run for it when the other he speaks.

“I completely forgot about Couple Body Swap Day. Wowee! I've never had anyone to swap with before. I've always been single this time of year. That's probably why I forgot. Oh, isn't this exciting? Carlos!”

And, okay, it is really, really weird hearing himself gush on like that. Even in another body – in Carlos' body, and this is such a strange thought he can barely process it – Carlos knows Cecil. He knows the way he talks and the words he uses and there is no doubt that that is Cecil. He is Cecil. Wait. Body Swap-?

Carlos looks down and feels another wave of disbelief hit him. His chest is covered in familiar markings that quiver and glow. He reaches up to tentatively touch them, and it is Cecil's slim fingers that move at his command, that stroke over Cecil's chest. His chest. Cecil's chest which is now his chest.

Carlos is so confused it's starting to give him a major headache.

He glances back up at Cecil- at himself- at, no, it's Cecil. It's Cecil in his body. It's, it is Cecil. Except he's Cecil. And Carlos thought exploding watermelons were the weirdest thing he'd had to deal with. Those and the aggressive duck that followed him around for a full week that only he could see. Ha. This wipes them clean off the board.

“Carlos?” Cecil shifts closer, reaching out to touch the back of Carlos' hand lightly. It is so, so weird to have his own face looking at him with such tender concern. This is so bizarre. “Are you alright?”

“I- Yeah, it's just a bit to take in.”

Cecil smiles and shifts closer, stroking his fingers up and down Carlos' back lightly. Carlos sighs automatically, jaw slackening, and wow, he's pretty sure his back wasn't always this sensitive. Cecil presses his fingers into a certain area and Carlos whimpers before he can stop himself. Maybe it's just Cecil's body that is sensitive. He must remember that for when they change back. If they change back.

“So, how long is this change for?

“Just for today. We'll be back to ourselves by tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Cecil leans forward and breathes against his ear. Carlos shivers. He shuts his eyes so he doesn't have to see himself doing this. That's just weird.

“Isn't it exciting?”

Carlos doesn't really think so.

Cecil spends the day attempting to touch and kiss him, which, Carlos supposes, isn't really that different than the way things usually are. Except Cecil is him and it hasn't stopped being weird yet. It's really creepy when your own body is attempting to slip its hands into your boxers while you're washing the breakfast dishes. Cecil whines every time Carlos bats away his advances. Even with Carlos' voice he manages to sound equal parts pitiful and adorable.

Cecil displays much delight at being able to dress himself in Carlos' clothes, and Carlos is sure he catches Cecil sniffing his shirt several times when he thinks he's not looking. There's a bit of debate over what Carlos is going to wear, and eventually they manage to settle together on an outfit that is rather tame, considering Cecil's usual tastes. Not that Carlos really wants to leave the house like this.

“But you have to. You have to do my show.

“I have to _what_? Cecil, no, I can't- I can't do your- No.”

“You have to. You have my voice, Carlos. You are the voice of Night Vale.”

“I'm not a radio presenter! I don't have a clue about presenting.”

“It's simple. You just talk. You can talk, can't you?”

“Not like you do. Not to the whole town. Oh, God.” Carlos is very, very against this idea.

“Darling Carlos, calm down. I will help you. You'll do perfect. I know you will.”

It takes a while for Cecil to calm Carlos down. Carlos is quite determined that these is no way in hell he's going to do Cecil's show. Cecil eventually manages to talk him round. He's got a knack for that. He writes him out notes on what to talk about, explains the controls as simply as he can (with accompanying diagram), and tells Carlos to call him if he has any problems.

“You're not coming with me?!”

“Station Management wouldn't approve. Anyway, I'll be here, doing science!”

“What?” If Carlos were displeased with the situation already, his tone reflects a new level of unimpressed. Cecil's voice curls around the word with the same kind of contempt usually reserved for Steve Carlsberg and their discussions about Carlos cutting his hair.

“It's Couple Body Swap Day.”

“Stop saying that as if it explains everything.”

“We're supposed to take the place of the person whose body we're in. The Sheriff's Secret Police are watching. They'll know if I don't do the science stuff.”

Carlos sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

It's going to be a long day.

*

Cecil is very excited to have free reign of the lab. Carlos _never_ lets him play with the chemicals and equipment. Not since that time- Well, it's hardly Cecil's fault. He didn't know! And anyway, what was that even doing there? Why would Carlos keep such a thing in such an easily accessible place? If anything, that little mishap was due to his darling scientist's lack of foresight.

Not that Cecil would ever hold anything against his sweet scientist, however thoughtless that slip was. And anyway, he'd helped put the lab back together. It didn't take that long. He doesn't understand why Carlos is still mad about that.

Regardless, that is in the past and now Cecil is standing in the middle of the lab, unobserved!, with the ability to do whatever he wishes. Oh, he does love playing with science. The radio in the corner clicks on automatically, as it always does before Cecil's show. Cecil grins as he hears his own voice reading the intro, delighting in the fact that it's Carlos he's hearing. And the town will know, of course. They will know that it is not Cecil murmuring to them today, but Carlos, and Cecil is in his beautiful, perfect body. He feels a stirring of pride at that.

“So as you all know, Night Vale, today is- er, Couple Body Swap Day. Cecil and I have experienced this strange phenomenon. I can talk about Cecil on here, right? I mean, he always talks about me. It's not breaking any rules, is it? I don't think it is. Cecil says you like hearing anecdotes.

Well, I want to apologise in advance that, uh, this broadcast won't be as smooth as what you are used to. I- uhm, I'm not quite the talker that Cecil is. He wanted me to wish you all a very pleasant Couple Body Swap Day, and to say that he hopes- oh. He hopes it's as perfect as his is.”

There is a beat of silence.

“Ahem. Yes, well. So, happy Couple Body Swap Day, Night Vale. From both of us.”

Cecil beams at that, almost dropping the beaker he's holding. He listens to the rest of the show as he plays, mixing his favourites from the coloured vials at the edge of the room, using Carlos' microscope (which he's usually not allowed to touch) to look at anything and everything, bossing the other scientists about, amongst other things. It's great fun. Cecil understands why Carlos enjoys his work now.

Until he blows up half the lab.

Oh dear, not again.

*

Carlos comes home to find his lab in pieces. There is broken equipment everywhere, half of one of the walls is missing, and his colleagues are suffering from chemical burns. He finds Cecil in the kitchen, in the process of burning some kind of meat that may or may not be steak. Always hard to know for sure.

“Cecil!”

“Don't be mad.” Cecil turns quickly, waving a wooden spoon in front of him as if that will ward off any anger or negative emotion Carlos may be feeling. Carlos sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“The lab.”

“I'm sorry.”

“How did you even manage that?”

“It was an accident.”

“Are you alright?”

“I didn't- Oh. _Carlos_. I'm fine. It's so considerate of you to ask. So caring, but you don't have to worry about me.”

“Of course I worry about you. I love you.”

Cecil emits a high pitched sound and flings the wooden spoon away, bouncing forward to kiss Carlos with the same enthusiasm those words always provoke. It would be endearing if Carlos didn't still find it so very weird to be embraced by himself.

“And I love you,” says Cecil, stroking Carlos' hair softly, a show of affection that seems to be constant regardless of what body he is in.

“But this is why I ask you to stay out of the lab. It's dangerous, Cecil. And you're a danger to yourself when you're in it.” Carlos pauses, inhaling. “Did you spill something on yourself?”

“I got splattered a bit when- Uhm. Yes. A little.”

“You'd better go shower before that ends up damaging your skin. I'll finish up here.”

“Oh, but I wanted to make you dinner!” Cecil looks at him with wide, sad eyes, but the effect is really lost when it's your own face attempting to puppy dog eye you. “I'll go right after we eat.”

Carlos tries to say no, he really does, but somehow Cecil always manages to talk him round.

*

Cecil spends longer in the shower than usual. He's seen Carlos' body before, yes, has taken the time to adore each inch of it with hands and mouth, but this is so different. He washes slowly, running his hands over the plains of Carlos' torso, learning each sensitive area and reaction first hand so that he will know how to please Carlos even better in the future. He mentally catalogues away every reaction, drawing little whimpers and moans from his own throat with his explorations. It is delightful to hear Carlos' voice making such sounds, and Cecil makes no effort to be quiet.

So he might be getting some of his own pleasure out of this. That's part of the joy of Couple Body Swap Day, after all!

Once he's got himself off (and wow, Cecil doesn't know if it's usually like that for Carlos or if being in a different body just makes his orgasms more intense, but that was definitely something.), Cecil takes time to thoroughly wash Carlos' hair, delighting in working the shampoo into it and running his fingers through the wet locks when he rinses. He's washed Carlos' hair for him a few times before, but Carlos usually has quick, solitary showers. Practical. Efficient. The fourth and fifth things a scientist is. Cecil applies a healthy dose of conditioner. Carlos' body is in his care for a day and Cecil is going to make sure he takes mighty good care of it, especially after the lab exploding and chemical splatters.

He saunters out with a towel tied loosely around his waist, moving with lazy confidence in Carlos' body that the scientist himself never displays. He finds Carlos sitting on the bed, looking rather flushed in Cecil's skin. Frowning, Cecil steps closer to him, cupping his jaw and tilting his head up.

“Is something wrong?”

“Cecil, what were you doing in there? I heard... Noises.”

Cecil smiles, slow and secretive.

“Don't worry, my sweetheart, I am taking very good care of your body.”

“Cecil!”

“What? It's not like I haven't seen it before.”

“It's not the same.” Cecil watches as Carlos runs his hand through his hair. It's a gesture he's seen Carlos do a hundred times before, but it's so endearing watching him do it in Cecil's body. Carlos sighs heavily, staring down at the bed. “Is that- Do I really sound like that?”

“You sound _beautiful_ ,” Cecil purrs, leaning down and brushing his lips against Carlos' ear. Carlos shivers, his eyelids fluttering. Cecil moves forward, beginning to straddle his legs.

“Cecil, this is weird.”

“No it's not.” Cecil keeps his voice that low purr, feeling himself get aroused at hearing Carlos' voice so low and seductive.

“It really is, though. It's like I'm propositioning myself.”

Cecil moves back, staring searchingly into Carlos' face. His eyes are lowered. Cecil takes his chin firmly in his hand and tilts Carlos' head up until he's met by his own eyes.

“This isn't doing anything for you?” He doesn't mean to sound so petulant about it, but it's so exciting actually having someone for this day, and he really wants Carlos to enjoy it as much as he does. To enjoy it with him. It's meant to be a day for the two of them, a day that they can share. Carlos frowns.

“I can't- You're me, Cecil. That's not- I'm not going to get turned on by myself. It's not attractive.”

“On the contrary, I would say you are very, verrrry attractive.”

“You think that, Cecil. I don't. I can't-” Carlos cuts off, rubbing a hand over his face, and Cecil feels his chest clench painfully. He wraps Carlos in his arms and holds him close, pressing a kiss sweetly to his temple. “I just want things back the way they were.”

“Carlos. My sweet, caring, lovely Carlos.” Cecil strokes his fingers down along Carlos' jaw, trails his nails over the area of neck he knows is his sensitive spot. Carlos shivers and sighs. “You are so gorgeous. No, shh.”

Cecil presses a finger to Carlos' lips before he has the chance to argue.

“Listen to me. I am not just saying this as your boyfriend. I thought you were beautiful long before that. If you could see yourself the way I do, my love, even for a second, you would know that you are the most gorgeous sight I have ever seen.” Cecil sighs, cupping Carlos' jaw and turning his head, meeting his lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. “I wish I could show you how much I mean that.”

Carlos doesn't reply, just pulls him in for another kiss. They soon lose their gentleness (much to Cecil's secret delight), and Cecil is pushed down onto the bed. He curls his arms around Carlos' neck, holding him close and whimpering, hot and needy, into his mouth.

“Fuck,” says Carlos, pulling back. He swallows audibly. Cecil looks up at him with hooded eyes.

“What?”

“Just, those sounds you're making.”

“Mmm. Beautiful.” Cecil pulls Carlos down so he can kiss his neck, trailing his lips over the same point as earlier before sucking, hard. Carlos gasps and arches his throat against Cecil's mouth. A low groan follows.

“Fuck.” Carlos sounds breathless, Cecil is pleased to note. “Hearing you- I mean, it's me, but your voice- Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Does this mean I'll finally get you to talk dirty to me?” The hopeful tone in Cecil's voice is undisguised. Carlos chuckles.

“Isn't it a bit narcissistic of you to want me to talk to you in your own voice?”

“As long as they're your words, my darling, that's all that matters. Anyway, the whole point of Couple Body Swap Day is to experience each other from the other's point of view, and I know you certainly enjoy listening to me.”

“True, but you are much better with words than I am.”

“You might be surprised.”

“I still think this is weird.”

“Then stop thinking. Concentrate on feeling.”

And Carlos does.

 

 

 


End file.
